Karness Muur
22:19, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET)}} Karness Muur war einer der ersten Sith-Lords, der sich am Ende der Hundertjährigen Dunkelheit zusammen mit XoXaan auf Korriban zu Herrschern über die Sith-Spezies aufschwangen. Nach vielen Experimenten mit Sith-Alchemie und der Kreation von Bestien wie den Rakghouls erschuf Muur einen Talisman, der nach dem Tod seines Körpers seinen Geist aufnahm und ihm so die Chance auf ewiges Leben bot. Nachdem das Artefakt über Jahrtausende immer wieder den Besitzer gewechselt hatte, gelangte es aus unbekannten Gründen in die Unterstadt des Planeten Taris, wo es erst während der Mandalorianischen Kriege von Pulsipher gefunden wurde. Auf dem Planeten Jebble nahm Muur dann die Jedi-Meisterin Celeste Morne in Besitz, die jedoch mit Hilfe Zayne Carricks die Gefahr durch den alten Sith-Lord erkannte und sich von diesem in einen Stasis-Kerker einschließen ließ. Die folgenden 4000 Jahren verbrachten Celeste Morne und Karness Muur im ständigen geistigen Kampf um die Herrschaft über den Körper der Jedi und wurden erst kurz nach Ergehen der Order 66 von Darth Vader aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit. Biografie Sith-Lords thumb|left|Karness Muur während der [[Schlacht von Corbos.]] In seiner Jugend wurde Karness Muur in den Jedi-Orden aufgenommen und absolvierte um 7000 VSY seine Ausbildung zum Jedi-Ritter. Allerdings experimentierten Muur und einige andere Jedi, zu denen auch Ajunta Pall, XoXaan und Dathka Graush gehörten, mit der Macht und setzten sie so ein, dass sie das Leben selbst mit ihr beeinflussen konnten.Vector (Legacy) Das Misstrauen des Ordens war daraufhin geweckt, nicht zuletzt aufgrund des Ersten Schismas aus ähnlichen Gründen tausende Jahre zuvor. Da sie ihre neu erlangten Fähigkeiten jedoch nicht aufgeben wollten, entwickelte sich bald ein Konflikt zwischen den beiden Fraktionen es Ordens, der im Jahr 7003 VSY schließlich in Gewalt umschlug. Der anschließende blutige Konflikt zwischen Jedi und Dunklen Jedi ging später als Hundertjährige Dunkelheit in die Geschichte ein.Das Goldene Zeitalter der SithThe New Essential Chronology In den folgenden Jahren wurden die Dunklen Jedi vom Orden immer stärker bedrängt, wodurch sie sich dazu gezwungen sahen, furchterregende Monster mithilfe der Macht zu erschaffen. Besonders Karness Muur bewies dabei großes Talent und war maßgeblich an der Erschaffung des Leviathans und anderer Kreaturen beteiligt. Doch trotz der Bestien auf ihrer Seite konnten die Dunklen Jedi den Streitkräften der Republik und des Jedi-Ordens nicht standhalten und wurden immer weiter zurückgedrängt. Die letzte Schlacht schlugen Muur und Gefährten im Jahr 6900 VSY auf dem Planeten Corbos, wo sie sich gegen Jedi-Jäger und andere mächtige Feinde behaupten mussten, waren aufgrund der Übermacht ihrer Gegner jedoch zur Aufgabe gezwungen. Obwohl die Hundertjährige Dunkelheit mit der Niederlage der Dunklen Jedi beendet war, forderte die Öffentlichkeit die Hinrichtung der Verantwortlichen, was der Jedi-Orden jedoch kategorisch ablehnte. Aus diesem Grund wurden die Überlebenden aus der Republik verbannt und weitgehend unbewaffnet in die Unbekannten Regionen geschickt. thumb|right|[[XoXaan und Muur auf Korriban.]] Nach dem Austritt aus dem Hyperraum landeten Muur und seine Gefährten auf dem Planeten Korriban, wo sie von den primitiven Einheimischen aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten und fortschrittlichen Technologie als Götter verehrt wurden. Kurze Zeit später gelang es Ajunta Pall sogar, sich durch Konspiration mit der Schattenhand des amtierenden Sith'ari zum Herrscher aufzuschwingen und wurde somit der erste Dunkle Lord der Sith.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Während seine Gefährten sich mit der Erlangung von immer größerer Macht beschäftigten, verfolgte Karness Muur seine Forschungen mit den später als Sith-Alchemie bekannten Machtkräften weiter. Sein Ziel war fortan die Konservierung des eigenen Lebens, der Sieg über den Tod. Dabei versuchte er jedoch nicht, den Körper zu erhalten, sondern konzentrierte sich auf den Fortbestand seines Bewusstseins. Zu diesem Zweck entwickelte er schließlich den Muur-Talisman, ein einem sechsbeinigen Insekt nachempfundenen goldenen Schmuckstück, in den er seinen Geist projizierte. Zuvor hatte er die Erschaffung einer Seuche beendet, die fast jedes Wesen in eine willenlose Sklavenkreatur, einen Rakghoul, verwandeln konnte und allein dem Träger des Talismans unterwürfig machte. Als Muurs Körper schließlich in hohem Alter starb, setzte der Sith-Lord sein Leben im Talisman fort, der sich daraufhin ähnlich einem Parasiten den Körper eines starken Anwenders der Macht suchte. In der Folgezeit führten Rivalitäten und Intrigen zum häufigen Wechsel des Besitzers, wodurch der Talisman überwiegend versteckt gehalten wurde. Sith-Lord Dreypa entwickelte sogar einen Stasis-Kerker, der Muur außer Gefecht setzen sollte, da der Rivale keine Möglichkeit sah, den Talisman selbst zu zerstören. Schließlich gelangte der Talisman zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt in die Unterstadt des Stadtplaneten Taris, wo der Besitzer bei einem Höhleneinsturz ums Leben kam und der Talisman bald den Ausbruch der Rakghoul-Seuche auslöste, die über Jahrtausende immer mit dem Planeten in Verbindung gebracht werden sollte. Eine von Muurs Schriften, der Kodex von Karness Muur, befand sich zusammen mit dem Talisman um das Jahr 5000 VSY im Besitz von Naga Sadow und wurde von diesem aus der alten Sprache der Sith in Basic übersetzt und von vielen Anhängern der Dunklen Seite rezipiert.Vector (KotOR) Auferstehung Bergungsaktion thumb|left|Karness Muur in der Vision. Während der Mandalorianischen Kriege im Jahr 3963 VSY empfingen die Meister des Jedi-Geheimbunds eine Vision, in der sie einen Sith-Lord mit einem Amulett sahen, der das von Mandalorianern besetzte Taris beherrschte. Die Mandalorianer waren jedoch mit der Rakghoul-Seuche infiziert und während Q'Anilia, Feln und Xamar von den Bestien angegriffen wurden, erschienen ihnen vier Männer aus verschiedenen Zeitepochen: Der flüchtige Zayne Carrick, ein Mann in schwarzer Rüstung, ein ruhiger Jugendlicher und ein ironischer Pirat. Überzeugt davon, dass die Vision durch den Muur-Talisman ausgelöst wurde, der Jahrtausende zuvor verloren ging und sich nun mit der angenommenen Bedrohung durch Zayne Carrick zusammenschloss, berichteten die Meister Lucien Draay über die Vision. Nach einer Konsultation von Naga Sadows Aufzeichnungen entschied dieser aufgrund der gebotenen Dringlichkeit, einen seiner persönlichen Agenten mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen. Ein Jedi-Schatten sollte auf Taris nach dem Talisman suchen, ihn bergen und schließlich unschädlich machen. Dafür wählte er Celeste Morne aus, die sich derzeit in der Nähe von Taris befand und die im Laufe der Jahre zur besten Agentin des Geheimbunds geworden war. thumb|right|[[Pulsipher hat den Talisman geborgen.]] Nach der Ankunft auf Taris machte sich Celeste sofort auf den Weg in die Unterstadt, um dort im Gebiet der Rakghoul nach dem Talisman zu suchen. Kurz nach einem Zusammentreffen mit den vor Rakghouls fliehenden Zayne Carrick und Marn Hierogryph, bei dem Celeste Bekanntschaft mit der Tollpatschigkeit des angeblichen Padawan-Mörders und seinem snivvianischen Kumpel machte, wurde die Unterstadt von mehreren Explosionen erschüttert, die nicht vom orbitalen Bombardement durch die Mandalorianer verursacht wurden, sondern auf Grabungen in diesem Gebiet hinwiesen. Bevor die drei flüchten konnten, stürzten sie bei der nächsten starken Erschütterung in einen Schacht, der sie weiter in die Tiefen der Planetenoberfläche führte. Nachdem sie wieder zu sich gekommen waren, beobachteten Zayne, Gryph und Celeste eine Gruppe Mandalorianer unter der Führung von Pulsipher, die ein antikes Artefakt geborgen hatten und nun zur Oberfläche zurückkehrten. Entschlossen, den Talisman ihrem Auftrag gemäß nach Coruscant zu bringen, folgte Celeste den Mandalorianern mittels eines Jet-Packs, wobei sich Zayne und Gryph ihr abermals anschlossen. An der Oberfläche angekommen schlichen sich die drei in eines der mandalorianischen Schiffe, das kurz darauf Taris verließ. Eisiges Schlachtfeld thumb|left|[[Pulsipher mit dem Talisman.]] Nach einer längeren Reise durch den Hyperraum erreichte Pulsiphers Schiff Mar'eyce den Eisplaneten Jebble, den die Mandalorianer derzeit als Aufmarschgebiet für neue Rekruten nutzten. Kurz vor der Landung beobachteten die drei blinden Passagiere aus einem Lüftungsschacht heraus Pulsipher und seine Kameraden. Dabei erfuhren sie, dass der Mandalorianer mit dem Artefakt der Sith versuchen wollte, seine Diskreditierung vor Mandalore dem Ultimativen aufgrund seiner langjährigen Tätigkeit für Demagol aufzuheben. Als Celeste jedoch versuchte, mittels des Jedi-Gedankentricks Pulsipher dazu zu bewegen, den Talisman aus der nächsten Luftschleuse zu werfen, ergriff das Artefakt von dem Mandalorianer Besitz, woraufhin er beeinflusst von Muurs Geist einen seiner Kameraden tötete. Mit der Aussicht auf die Erweckung der dem Talisman innewohnenden Macht entschied sich Celeste kurz nach der Landung, Pulsipher weiterhin zu beobachten und eine günstige Gelegenheit abzupassen. Nachdem sie die Basis betreten hatten, löste Gryph durch eine Unachtsamkeit im Umgang mit seinem Blaster einen Einsturz aus, der die Gruppe trennte und die mandalorianischen Wachen auf sie aufmerksam machte. Doch bevor diese Zayne und Celeste in Gewahrsam nehmen konnten, verwandelten sich die Soldaten in Rakghoul und lösten somit ein Chaos im Camp aus, dem immer mehr Mandalorianer zum Opfer fielen. Verstört darüber, dass die ansonsten primitiven Bestien mit Blastern um sich schossen, kämpften sich die beiden Jedi durch die Festung bis zu einem Balkon vor, von dem aus sie das komplette Aufmarschgebiet überblicken konnten. Mit Schrecken wurde ihnen daraufhin klar, was die tausenden Soldaten verursachen würden, wenn sie die Rakghoul-Seuche nach Alderaan und somit in die Galaxis hinaustrügen. Durch die Tollpatschigkeit Zaynes rutschten die beiden auf dem Weg zum Kommunikationszentrum einen Abhang hinunter. Nachdem Celeste sich mit Lucien Draay in Verbindung gesetzt und neue Befehle erhalten hatte, traf auch Zayne ein und kontaktierte sowohl seine Freunde als auch Cassus Fett, um über die Situation zu berichten. Anschließend machte Zayne sich auf den Weg zurück in die Zitadelle, um nach Gryph zu suchen, wurde dabei jedoch von zwei Rakghouls außer Gefecht gesetzt und in Pulsiphers Labor geschafft. thumb|right|Die [[Rakghouls verneigen sich vor Celeste.]] In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Pulsipher mit den Aufzeichnungen bezüglich des Talismans auseinandergesetzt, fand allerdings keinen Ansatzpunkt, um sich die Macht des Artefakts zunutze zu machen. Als Zayne schließlich zu ihm gebracht wurde, berichtete er dem Jedi über seine Gründe und Ergebnisse, wobei Pulsipher auch über eine Stasiskapsel sprach, die von Sith-Lord Dreypa als Folterinstrument entworfen worden war. Doch als der Mandalorianer Zayne am Hals packte, löste sich der Talisman von der Aussicht auf einen machtsensitiven Besitzer getrieben von seinem Arm und versuchte, von Zayne Besitz zu ergreifen. Doch in diesem Moment erreichte auch Celeste den Raum und versuchte den das Artefakt von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten, obwohl Zayne sich opfern wollte, um weiteren Schaden durch die Seuche zu vermeiden. Als schließlich auch Gryph den Schauplatz erreichte, überzeugte Celeste den Talisman davon, anstatt Zayne sie selbst auszuwählen. Dieser schlang sich um ihren Hals, woraufhin sie eine Vision des Karness Muurs erlebte und auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Als sie sich schließlich wieder aufrichtete, stellte Celeste erstaunt fest, dass die Rakghouls nun unter ihrem Kommando standen. Besessen von der dunklen Macht des Talismans befahl sie den Bestien daraufhin, alle verbliebenen Mandalorianer zu töten. Durch die Vereinigung mit dem Talisman erhielt Celeste auch Zugriff auf das Wissen von Karness Muur, das sie die wahre Natur der Rakghoul-Seuche erkennen ließ. thumb|left|Celeste wird von [[Zayne Carrick|Zayne im Kerker eingeschlossen.]] Nachdem Gryph und Zaynes Lichtschwert von den Rakghouls auf ihren Befehl hin geborgen worden waren, enthüllte der Snivvianer Zayne Celestes wahren Auftrag und ihre Zugehörigkeit zum Geheimbund. Im folgenden Streitgespräch teilte sie dem Padawan die Wahrheit über ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Beweggründe zum Beitritt zum Geheimbund mit. Zayne führte ihr allerdings vor Augen, dass die Methoden ihrer Meister falsch waren und sie selbst drohte zu dem zu werden, was man zuvor ihm und seinen Kameraden prophezeit hatte: Ein Sith, der den Tod unzähliger Lebewesen durch eine von der Dunklen Seite erschaffene Armee verursachte. Erschüttert von Zaynes Argumenten erkannte Celeste ihren Fehler und bat ihn darum, sie zu töten, bevor sie noch schlimmeres Leid verursachen konnte. Allerdings kam Zayne die Idee, den Kerker Lord Dreypas zu nutzen, um den Talisman und damit Karness Muur von der Welt abzuschotten. Bevor Zayne die Kammer versiegelte, gab ihm Celeste einige Hinweise auf die zu unternehmenden Schritte. Er solle sie nach Odryn zum Schrein der Erhabenen bringen, wo Wissenschaftler des Geheimbunds Sith-Artefakte untersuchten, und überreichte ihm einen Schlüssel, um dort Zutritt zu erlangen. Mit dem Versprechen Zaynes, sie bald wieder aus dem Kerker zu befreien und ihr zu helfen, bat Celeste den Jedi, nach Krynda Draay zu suchen und sie über die Machenschaften ihres Sohnes zu informieren, da sie von der Rechtschaffenheit der Jedi-Meisterin überzeugt war. Verschwendete Zeit Durch das Versiegeln des Kerkers wurde auch der Einfluss des Talismans auf die Rakghouls unterbrochen, die daraufhin außer Kontrolle gerieten und sich gegenseitig angriffen. Doch bevor Zayne und Gryph von den Bestien überrannt werden konnten, traf die Moomo Williwaw ein und rettete die beiden von Jebble. Als sie den Orbit erreichten, traf auch Cassus Fetts Flotte über dem Eisplaneten ein und eröffneten unverzüglich das orbitale Bombardement mittels nuklearer Sprengköpfe. Zutiefst erschüttert beobachtete Zayne den Untergang des Planeten, der für die kommenden Jahrtausende unbewohnbar sein würde, und trauerte um Celeste, die wahrscheinlich diesem Inferno mitsamt Kerker und Talisman zum Opfer gefallen war. Nachdem Cassus Fett Zayne für die Warnung gedankt und ihnen freies Geleit gewährt hatte, erklärte Zayne seinen Freunden die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage. thumb|right|[[Schurk-Heren entdeckt die „Jebble-Truhe“.]] Doch entgegen Zaynes Annahme überstand der Sith-Kerker das Bombardement unbeschadet und versank in den Fluten der geschmolzenen Eismassen. Innerhalb der nächsten Jahrtausende kehrte der Planet in seinen vorherigen Zustand zurück und Celeste wurde unter kilometerdicken Eisschichten begraben, wo der Kerker um 1400 VSY von Bergleuten entdeckt wurde. Da sie den Behälter nicht öffnen oder mit Scannern sondieren konnten, nahmen die Bergleute an, dass etwas äußerst Wertvolles darin versteckt sein müsse, woraufhin einer dieser Männer seine Kameraden tötete und das Artefakt vom Planeten schaffte. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten entstanden immer neue Gerüchte um die „Jebble-Truhe“, wobei die Aussicht auf einen Jedi-Schatz den Wert stetig in die Höhe trieb und die jeweiligen Besitzer strenge Geheimhaltung übten, um eine Entdeckung durch den Jedi-Orden zu vermeiden. Oftmals wurde sogar Blut vergossen, um in den Besitz der Truhe zu gelangen, sodass sogar ein Krieg um das Artefakt ausgefochten wurde – ebenso wie um den Muur-Talisman selbst, Jahrtausende zuvor. Allerdings überlebte niemand den Konflikt auf Aridus, sodass die Truhe mit unbekanntem Inhalt für lange Zeit zwischen den Gebeinen der Kämpfer ruhte. Erst einige Jahre vor dem Aufstieg des Galaktischen Imperiums fand die Crew der Uhumele unter Captain Schurk-Heren das umkämpfte Artefakt.Vector (Dark Times) thumb|left|Die Truhe wird versteckt. Erst nach dem Ende der Klonkriege mit der Ausrufung des Imperiums und dem Ergehen von Order 66 entschied sich Schurk-Heren schließlich dazu, die Truhe zu verkaufen. Er und seine Freunde hatten bereits viel durchgemacht, dem flüchtigen Jedi Dass Jennir und dem Widerstandskämpfer Bomo Grünborke Zuflucht gewährt. Nachdem jedoch die Suche nach der Familie des Nosaurianers ein grausames Ende nahm, entschied sich Dennir, die Uhumele zu verlassen. Wenig später wurde ein weiteres Crewmitglied, der Phindaner Janks, bei einer imperialen Razzia auf einem Marktplatz aufgegriffen und inhaftiert, den anderen gelang die Flucht. Als kurz darauf ein alter Bekannter des Yarkora Interesse an der Truhe bekundete, beschloss Heren schließlich den Verkauf des Artefakts. In weiser Voraussicht versteckte die Crew sie jedoch in einem unbekannten Asteroidenfeld, was sich schon kurz nach der Ankunft auf Mimban als Glücksfall herausstellte: Haka Hai brach seine Vereinbarung und nahm die Crew der Uhumele gefangen, nur durch den Einsatz von Bomo Grünborke gelang ihnen schließlich die Flucht, wobei allerdings der Elomin „Sniffles“ sein Leben ließ.Parallelen thumb|right|[[Anakin Skywalker|Vader und Peturri untersuchen das antike Hologramm.]] In der Zwischenzeit litt Janks unter den Befragungsmethoden des noch jungen Galaktischen Imperiums, bis er etwa drei Monate nach der Order 66 von Darth Vader persönlich zur Uhumele und ihrer antiken Fracht befragt wurde. Auch Janks war damals bereits Crewmitglied unter Captain Heren gewesen, als dieser die Jebble-Truhe entdeckte. Zusammen mit den Informationen von Janks und den Forschungen Fane Peturris, die auf ein Sith-Artefakt aus der Vergangenheit hinwiesen, arrangierte Vader ein neuerliches Kaufangebot für die Truhe, was ungefähr drei Wochen später Schurk-Heren erreichte. Auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt auf einem unbekannten Mond nahe Aridus berichtete der Captain Bomo und den noch immer trauernden anderen Crewmitgliedern über die lange Geschichte des Artefakts und das Leid, welches von ihm verursacht wurde. Jedoch stellte sich auch diesmal kurz nach der Landung heraus, dass sie wiederum in eine Falle gelockt worden waren. Nachdem die Freunde von den Sturmtruppen Vaders festgesetzt wurden, gingen der Sith-Lord und Peturri nochmals die gesammelten Daten durch, wobei sie auch eine Holo-Aufzeichnung von Marn Hierogryph sichteten, in der er seine ganz eigene Version der Begegnung mit Celeste Morne und dem Muur-Talisman wiedergab. Der Projektor war bei der Eroberung von Muunilinst unter anderen Kostbarkeiten entdeckt worden und so in die Hände der Imperialen gelangt. Kampf und Einsamkeit Das Erbe der Sith Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Hinter den Kulissen Auftreten *''Vector (Knights of the Old Republic)'' *''Wiedergutmachung'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel)'' *''Vector (Dark Times)'' *''Vector (Rebellion)'' *''Jedi Academy – Leviathan'' *''Vector (Legacy)'' Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic Handbuch'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''R2-D2s Datenbank Nr. 72 und 73'' *''Technical Headquarters Nr. 72'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Unbekannte Spezies Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Dunkle Jedi Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords en:Karness Muur es:Karness Muur